I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Tezuka Kunitaro, sees his daddy kissing Santa Claus...Uh-oh!


**Disclaimer: Authoress owns nothing. Though she may wish she did, she does not.**

**A bit of an early Christmas fic but since its Christmas in Japan right now I guess its okay. I guess this can count as a b-day present for Ryoma too. ^^ Happy Birthday, Ryoma!!**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

I saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

Tezuka Kunitaro rolled around in his bed again unable to sleep. He was to excited for morning when he would be able to open all the fabulous presents Santa would leave. "Aya-nee-san!! Nee-san!!"

"Nani?" the girl groaned. "What time is it?"

"1 in the morning, now go to sleep."

"Nee-san…" he whined.

She sighed sitting up in her bed. "Taro, I am only 3 minutes older than you. You don't have to call me nee-san."

"But I want to."

"Whatever, go to sleep," she yawned before falling back on her bed to fall straight back to sleep. Kunitaro pouted as he was once again left in silence. Suddenly, he heard a clattering from downstairs. "Nee-san! Nee-san I think Santa is here."

She ignored him giving a disgruntled moan before turning her back to him. He sighed climbing out of bed to make his way quickly downstairs. "Santa!!" he whispered excitedly. He saw his daddy come into the room holding a cup of coffee. He almost felt like running down there and correcting his father's mistake. Ryoma shook his head as he talked to Santa, a small chuckle escaping his lips every now and then. "Daddy knows Santa?"

Santa took the coffee sipping at it as the two men chatted. Kunitaro was too far away to hear what they were saying but hoped his daddy was putting in a good word. Santa glared down at Ryoma making Kunitaro feel that Santa seemed somewhat familiar to him. Santa bent down placing his coffee down before grabbing Ryoma around the waist and kissing him passionately. Kunitaro gasped in shock before running back to his room, jumping into his bed, and hiding under the blankets. "Why was Daddy kissing Santa Claus?"

Christmas Morning 

"Kunitaro! Kunitaro, wake up, its Christmas morning." Kunitaro stirred, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Otou-san!!" he called happily jumping into his father's arms. "Ohayou, to you to," Kunimitsu smiled kissing his son on the forehead. After 8 years Kunimitsu was used to his son's random actions in the morning especially when he was stuck having to work late and didn't tuck them in at night. "Come on, lets go open presents."

"Yadda!!!" Okay that was a first.

"Kunitaro? Whats wrong? You love Christmas."

"Yadda!! I don't want presents from that jerk!!"

Jerk? Kunimitsu was confused at his son's reaction to presents. Keeping hold of his struggling son, he mad his way downstairs to join his daughter and husband.

"Ryoma, there is something wrong with Kunitaro."

"He's 8, Kunimitsu. There always seems to be something wrong with him."

"Ryoma!!" Kunimitsu scolded placing his son down between them. Ryoma leaned over to pick up a present. "Here. Open your presents."

"Yadda!" Kunitaro pouted kicking the box from his other father's hand.

Kunimitsu chuckled lightly. "There's no denying he's yours. What, with that bratty attitude and all."

"I'm not a brat!" Ryoma and Kunitaro called at the same time as Kunimitsu went to the kitchen to make coffee. Ryoma brushed fingers through his son's hair. "What's wrong, Kunitaro?"

"Santa is trying to ruin our family," Kunitaro pouted. Aya looked up at her brother. "You took a twist serve to the head didn't you?"

"Ayaka!" both her parents scolded. Kunimitsu handed a cup of coffee to Ryoma before sitting back down. "Why is Santa trying to ruin our family?" Kunimitsu asked deciding it better to just humor his son.

"Santa knows your married to daddy, right?"

Kunimitsu nodded. "Of course he knows."

"Then why did he kiss daddy?"

Both their faces dropped. "What?" Ryoma asked.

"I saw daddy kissing Santa Claus," he cried before running upstairs.

"Are you sure he is my twin and not adopted?"

"Ayaka!!"

"What? I'm just asking. It was already impossible for you to get pregnant……"

"Enough, Ayaka. We are going to talk to your brother," Kunimitsu said taking Ryoma's hand as they went upstairs. They knocked lightly on the bedroom door before entering to see their son laying on the bed. "Kunitaro, let me explain…." Ryoma began.

"Don't you love Otou-san anymore?"

"Of course I still love Kunimitsu. I love all of you."

"Then why did you kiss Santa?"

"Kunitaro, I was the Santa you saw last night," Kunimitsu sighed.

"Otou-san?"

"See I was kissing your Otou-san last night not Santa."

"No, I saw Santa not Otou-san," Kunitaro denied shaking his head.

"I dressed as Santa for the pediatrics ward last night. So I was working a double shift and had to miss Ryoma's birthday yesterday. I barely got off work before midnight and didn't have time to change before coming home. Ryoma was waiting up for me because I told him we would celebrate his birthday when I got home."

"We still have the costume in our bedroom if you want to see," Ryoma said petting Kunitaro's brown hair. "Ryoma," Kunimitsu warned.

"So daddy still loves Otou-san and Otou-san still loves daddy?"

They nodded sharing a small kiss to prove it. "And Santa doesn't want to break up our family?"

"Not that we're aware of," Ryoma said.

"Soooooo….."

"Lets go open…." Kunimitsu began but Kunitaro was already down the stairs. They followed smiling as their son ripped into his presents. "WHOA!! A playstation X!! Thank you, Santa!!" Kunitaro cried opening his other presents to find the games to go with it.

Kunimitsu leaned over to his husband. "I thought we had an agreement on the playstation."

Ryoma stuck his tongue out. "Its not going to kill his brain cells don't worry. Besides I got him mostly tennis games."

An hour later after all presents were open they sat together watching Kunitaro devour opponent after opponent in his new tennis game. Ayaka sat off to the side reading 'Pride and Prejudice' looking up every now and then to comment on the game. After Kunitaro beat another computerized oponent he titled his head back to look at his parents. "Daddy, you wouldn't actually kiss the real Santa would you?"

Ayaka rolled her eyes. While Kunimitsu and Ryoma looked at each other. "I promise I never will," Ryoma chuckled ruffling Kunitaro's hair. "Merry Christmas, daddy. Merry Christmas, Otou-san."

"Merry Christmas," they said back. Ryoma snuggling into his favorite Christmas present…._his _Kunimitsu.

-Owari-

**Corny and random. Hope you liked it. Oh and the Playstation X, just assume that's the next system after Playstation 3.**

**Please Review. Sankyuu.**

**Ja ne!!**


End file.
